How to Save a Life
by VioletAHS
Summary: Story partly inspired by the song "How to save a life" by Frays. DXS A few of the character's thoughts, dialogue, and narrative will be lines from the song. If it's Sam it'll be bold, if it's Danny, it'll be normal italics. (Yes, I know Danny Phantom is SUPER old but after all this time I still like it lol) There will 2 or 3 chapters. Pls review and enjoy! I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTO


"Tucker!" Sam exclaimed. Although this wasn't the first time he kept bugging Sam to tell Danny about her true feelings for him, it still was very annoying every time. "Sam," Tucker started, "I'm just saying you should consider it. I mean, we're both his best friends of course, but him and I are GUYS. And guys have different, well, what do you call them? _Signals_ I guess. And guys can read each other's signals. So I know that Danny most likely feels the same way about you." Sam considered it for a few seconds before snapping back to her senses. "No way Tucker. What "signals" would he have ever shown?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well how about the way he looks at you? Or how he seems to smile more when he's around you? Or those MANY times when he complemented you without meaning to and blushed all embarrassed like he didn't mean to say that?" Sam didn't know how to reply. _What if he did like me? What if he's always loved me like I love him but was too scared to tell me? What if I_ did _tell him how I felt and then we would live happily ever after?_ Sam was actually planning on telling Danny for the longest time, she just never had the guts.

 _No, very unlikely that Danny feels that way. There are no "happily ever afters" in real life. If I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way, our friendship would be_ ruined. "Um, Sam, are you listening?" Tucker interrupted her train of thought. "Oh, um yeah. Oh, sorry, I have, uh, homework. See you later Tucker!" Sam replied anxiously while running from his house.

 _That's strange,_ Tucker said to himself. I _thought we didn't have homework. Hhm, whatever_.

"Hey sweetie!" Mrs. Manson said. "Oh, hey, Mom." She replied. "Is everything alright? You seem, nervous." Sam said "What? Of course Mom." Mrs. Manson sighed. "Okay." Sam went up to her room making loud clomps with her boots.

"UUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH" she sighed as she screamed into her pillow. "What am I going to do?" she whispered to herself. _You know, maybe Tucker does know what he's talking about. I mean, I honestly don't know what guys always feel like._ She stayed up until 1:00 o'clock in the morning, thinking of all of what could happen if she told him, and fantasying her being with Danny. She didn't even eat dinner. She just told her mom she wasn't hungry, when really she didn't want to stop thinking. _I think,_ she thought as she was falling asleep. _I might tell him…_

Tomorrow afternoon 4:30

 _Okay,_ she thought. _I can do this._ Knock! Knock! Fortunately Danny answered.

 _**Step one say you need to talk**_ **.** "Um, Danny can I talk to you?" Sam asked. "Um," Danny responded with a questionable look. "Sure. Is everything okay?" "Oh, of course," she lied

 _ **She says, "Sit down, it's just a talk**._

"So, um.." Sam started

 ** _He smiles politely back at you,_**

 ** _you stare politely right on through_**

"it's been a few months since you got your ghost powers, right?" Danny looked at her funny. "Well, yeah." "And, we've always been friends and there for each other when we need help, right?" Sam honestly didn't even know where she was going with this, so how was he supposed to? "And well," _How am I going to do this?_ Sam thought. "Go on, Sam." _Just let it out._ "I, I…. I love you." She whispered. She could feel her cheeks heating like crazy.

 _Some sort of window to you right._

 _She goes left, and you stay right._

Danny knew what she meant by _love,_ so there was no point in asking. "Oh," he started. "I, uh, have to go. Talk to you later!" He hated leaving her like that, but he didn't know what else to do. "Wait Danny!" she called. There was no point. He was gone. She scared him away.

 ** _Between the lines of fear and blame,_**

 ** _you begin to wonder why you came._**

Tears started pouring down her face. She just lost one of her best friends. Someone she _loved._ Not "oh, you're my bff" love but real _love._ And now he's gone. She started for her hiding place by the tree they always hang out by.

 ** _Where did I go wrong?_**

 ** _I lost a friend!_**

 _ **To be continued…..**_


End file.
